


You are my lamp, my moon and all my stars

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is dedicated to Jesse Barber a behavioural ecologist at Boise State University who leaned about the fact that some moths will make their genitals vibrate to ward off bats.To the people of the audio server i will torment with this scriptand lastly to all the monster fuckers who knew exactly where this was going to go.





	You are my lamp, my moon and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to everyone

fade in _\- [the heavy paps taps of the mothman banging at your window so tenderly, the widow opens, the flutter of mothman entering the room, excited squeaking as mothman greets an old friend, the excitement stops, outside, the sound of a bat grows slowly closer, the enemy is near, bats are the natural predator of moths but this time it’s personal. Mothman can’t let the bat find his friend but what the bat doesn’t know is that this has triggered the mothman’s natural defences. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing. The buzzing intensifies, growing louder as the bat shrieks in fear, the bat sounds grow distance, mothman’s lamp poll still buzzing strong and proud as moth squeaks of pride rise up in triumph. The trills of success later tapper off but the buzzing of their “third antenna” keeps going._

_-Yep, it’s still going-_

_-Add like 10 more minutes of awkward buzzing-_

_worried squeaks sound, sure this is something that happens to one in five mothmen and nothing to be worried off but it is just taking so long to stop, embarrassed and anxious moth squeaking. The squeaking stops as the listener reassures mothman and do the friend things and offer to help calm mothman’s overactive lower bug labium. Listener is luckily a practiced and qualified monster fucker and is always prepared for the situation._

_There is a sudden surprised trill as the listener interacts with the mothmans “7th leg” trilling intensifies with several shocked squeaks; the wet squish noise is even more sudden and muffles the vibration of the “Exoskeletal thermometer” the squelching starts on a calm clapping beat but suddenly grows quicker like the worlds wettest super soaker blaster held but the words champion at water fights after he heard Carlos cheated on him with his best friend. All while the squeaks and grow jittery and louder, reflecting as the pleasure builds. The scene come to a crescendo as, mothman bangs into the listener harder than he has ever done to any window, the desperate fluttering of his wings fill up the room, the distant sound of a lamps falls over but mothman doesn’t stop, showing that his love for the listener shines brighter than ever The 5000 Lumen SANSI Bulb (not sponsored) just squeaking and wet claps until it ends with a blood curdling moth screech._

_The muffles vibrating stops.all that is left is content mothman noises.]_ fades out.


End file.
